


Other ways

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Series: Denying Mischief - A Loki Story [2]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, One Shot Sequel, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon wakes up in a strange position. Has the god of Mischief been running amok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other ways

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

Shannon woke up groaning, her body twitching, her shoulders aching. She tried to shift to get more comfortable to sleep a little longer, since the alarm hadn’t blared for her to wake up yet, but when her arms didn’t move, her instincts kicked in. Her eyes snapped wide open and she glanced around, then buried her face in the pillow to turn and look on the other side, checking her surrounding. She was still in her room,  alone, bound and naked. She shivered, her breath hitching, wondering what was going on. “Hello?” she called out, her lip quivering.

Nothing, only the sound of silence.

Bracing herself on her shoulder, Shannon struggled to turn and felt her ankles shackled, the chains rattling as she tried to get on her knees. “What the f…” she growled. Hissing, she managed to kneel, scooting back, turning her head enough to see silver chains on her ankles, each of them secured to a bedpost, while her wrists were bound together behind her back.

It’s when she started twisting her hands to free them that she heard a low chuckle coming from behind. She narrowed her eyes and sucked in a breath. “Loki? Did you do this?”

“Oh sweet Agent Winters! Bound to my bed, my own little Midgardian sex slave!” Loki cooed, stalking closer. “It took a lot of work to find these and hide them so I could surprise you this way,” he explained.

Shannon shivered, her nipples peaking as Loki came up behind her. He trailed one finger along her spine and she twitched, jerking forward. He barely had time to grip the rope at her wrists before she fell on the bed, yanking her back against him. “Where do you think you’re going, my precious little slut?” he purred in her ear, his finger running down her back again, only to tap on her puckered hole.

“Nowhere, apparently,” she hissed, trying to squirm away from his touch. “Let me go, Loki, I don’t have time for this.”

“What day is it today, Shannon?” Loki suddenly asked, holding her tighter. Frowning, Shannon tried to turn her head to look at him but he gripped her hair, keeping her in position. “What day is it?” he repeated.

“Saturday,” she mumbled.

Loki grinned and leaned in closer, his lips on her ear. “And what do you usually do on Saturdays?”

Shannon sighed, shivering in the cool air. “I sleep in a little, go to the gym, some field training and we usually spend some time together,” she enumerated.

“Very good. But today, no sleeping, no gym; only us,” he whispered, his hand leaving her backside to go to her front, his hand covering her mound. “I will help you exercise today,” he said before licking the shell of her ear. Saying that, he dipped his finger in her folds, lightly tapping her clit, and Shannon bucked against  him, moaning.

“Loki, noooo, I have to train!” she whined, pressing her head against him.

Chuckling, he removed his hand and lowered her back on her stomach, the chains rattling again. He went over to the head of the bed and she finally saw him. Usually, he'd be wearing slacks and a t-shirt or even jeans, as he had grown to appreciate regular clothes, but this time, he was completely naked as be knelt on the bed, legs wide spread, his cock in his hand. He stroked it lazily while Shannon tried to look up, panting. “Loki, untie me now! I have things to do!” she hissed, struggling again to free her wrists.

Shuffling forward on the bed, Loki gripped her hair, making her look up, and rubbed the tip of his cock over her lips. “Open, slave!” he growled. Shannon kept her mouth shut, squinting her eyes, but he didn’t let go, rubbing his shaft on her cheek. “You will open your mouth to take me!” he told her again, his grip getting tighter in her hair.

With an annoyed sigh, Shannon parted her lips and Loki chuckled lowly as he pushed his cock in, rasping when she rubbed the tip of her tongue underneath it, teasing that soft spot after the head. He thrusted slowly so as not to her hurt, relishing in the hotness of her mouth. “Sweet pet, always complying even when you try to fight me.”

Her reply muffled by his cock, Shannon groaned as he moved slowly, making her deepthroat him, her nose pressed in the curls at the base of his cock. She tightened her lips on his shaft, Loki twitching as he quickly pulled out. “Don’t think for a moment you have control over me, my little cock whore,” he chuckled as he moved off the bed. Once again, he grabbed her bound wrists and brought her up to her knees, his hand diving between her legs, his middle finger running along her wet slit. He laughed loudly, scolding her gently. “And you wanted me to let you go? Oh, Shannon, stop denying how much you want this!” he said in her ear, pushing two fingers in her pussy, pumping in and out slowly. She clenched around him, whimpering.

“Loki, stop, please, I have...oh fuck...I have...things to do!” she stammered, her body racked with pleasure already.

Laughing still, Loki felt his fingers coated with her juices, pulled them out and brought them to her lips. Shannon opened her mouth, sucking on them while Loki rubbed his hard cock on the cleft of her ass. “You have taught me that the weekend can also be used for hobbies and pleasant things. Isn’t this pleasant?” he asked, taunting her.

“No...I don’t...have time!” she whined when he pushed his cock in between her thighs, rutting slowly. She twitched and groaned when the head of his shaft rubbed against her swollen clit, her breath hitching. “Enough, Loki, let me go,” she murmured.

Loki shifted his hips, his tip pushing at her wet entrance, then wrapped one arm around her waist, his other around her shoulders, hand on her throat. He snapped his hips and filled her up to the hilt, Shannon gasping loudly. “Mine,” he growled. “You’re my slave, mortal, all mine, chained and roped in Avengers Tower. You thought it would never happen, but it has. I found chains, a rope and here you are, all mine to use,” he whispered in her ear as he thrusted slowly, stretching her wider every time. “Mine to taste, mine to touch, to fuck in every hole. I will make you scream and beg, and when I am done with you, you will beg for more.”

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/tumblr_m93ldtpdF21qgfljyo2_r1_500_1.gif.html)

Having stated his intentions, he pushed her down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. He slammed himself in and out over and over again, his pelvis slapping on her ass, his head thrown back as he gritted his teeth. “Still as tight as the first time,” he hissed.

Shannon moaned in the pillow, turning her face to breathe. “LOKI! YES!” she whined when smacked her ass hard before ramming in and out even harder.

“I knew it was a matter of time before you complied, my little whore!” Loki laughed. He gripped her hands, using them as a lever to bring her back against him, bottoming out with every thrust. He hissed when she constricted around him, trying to milk him, and he chuckled, leaning forward and reaching to rub her clit. “I have told you before, your climax is mine.”

Groaning, Shannon clenched her thighs, looking back. “And I said yours would be mine!” she hissed. She didn’t have time to argue any more, Loki pinching her clit roughly, bringing her to a resounding orgam. She screamed and he smacked her once more, prolonging her climax, laughing loudly.  

“Oh sweet Shannon, thinking you have any control whatsoever on me. You are very much mistaken, pet,” he crooned, rubbing the handprint he left on her ass. He pulled out, standing back up, admiring his handy work.

“Untie me, Loki,” she growled. “I’m not kidding, please, my shoulders hurt this way. You know Natasha is rough with me and she doesn’t relent. She made me train on damn monkey bars all day yesterday. Please, Loki?” she begged in a softer voice.

Suddenly feeling remorseful, Loki untied her hands and she quickly pressed them on the mattress, holding herself up. He leaned over her, his hands running along her arms, locking his fingers over hers. “Then you will be a good little slave and you will not move your hands from where they are, am I understood?”

Shannon narrowed her eyes and smirked without him noticing, and when Loki pulled back, she pushed herself up quickly and whipped her arm back, hitting him in the gut. He grunted and folded in half and she took the opportunity to grab him and flip him on the bed, straddling him and gripping his hair. “And you will not move either, prince of Asgard!” she sneered.

Loki gasped and noticed the sparkle in her eyes, chuckling. “Well well, what have we here? Rebellion? You know how that will end, don’t you?”

“With you on your knees, begging me to suck you dry,” Shannon grinned, pressing herself on his chest.

“There are two things you seem to be forgetting, pet.”

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned in closer, leveling her eyes with is. “And what are those?” she asked.

He circled his hands around her wrists, gripping them tightly and pushed her off slowly, his forehead pressed on hers. “One, your ankles are still bound. And two, I am still stronger than you. And you will pay for this little act of disobedience,” he hissed. He flipped her back on the bed, pushing her to her side, slipping his arm under her to wrap his hand around her throat again, while he gripped the back of her thigh, spreading her legs open. His cock still hard, he easily slipped back inside of her throbbing hole, snapping his hips to fill her up to the hilt.

Shannon cried out, gripping the sheets, her head pressing on his shoulder. “Fuck, Loki! You never give me a chance!” she whined as he thrusted slowly, putting her leg back down.

“Why should you deserve a chance when you try to trick me every opportunity you get?”, he rasped in her ear before slapping her thigh. He gripped the skin where he had smacked, raking his nails on the welt.

“Trick you? The god of Mischief and lies? The trickster...OH! YES!” Shannon squealed when he bottomed out. “The trickster god being tricked, isn’t that poetic!” she snickered. She reached back and gripped his thigh, holding on as he pounded into her.

Loki hissed and bit down on her neck “You will come for me, my little cock-whore. Again and again until I tire of you!” He rammed in and out faster, smacking her thigh once again, and Shannon shuddered as she came hard, her eyes rolling back.

She barely had time to come down that Loki pulled out again, settling himself against the headboard, and drew her in, laying her over his body. He lifted her hips and filled her again, then spread her legs open, holding them in position with his own,  one hand cupping her mound, the other going from one breast to the other, tweaking her nipples. Shannon arched her back, trying to get away. “Too much Loki, I can’t!” she whimpered when he dipped his fingers in her folds, teasing her clit.

“You will take it all like the slut you are!” he growled in her ear, rocking his hips under her, bottoming out on almost every thrust. He brought her nipples to hard peaks over and over again, tugging on them roughly, while his fingers rubbed her clit so slowly that Shannon thought she was about to pass out from the pleasure.

“Please, Loki, please stop!” she whined, trying to get away from him. It only made him grip her harder, wet sounds filling the room as he slammed himself in.

He chuckled, licking the shell of her ear. “Do you really want me to stop, to leave you unsatisfied so you can go hide in the bathroom to try and shove your fingers as deep as I can go? Do you want to try and please yourself the way I please you, pet?” he murmured, pinching her clit.

“ARG NOOOOO!” she screamed, her body jerking as she gushed out, coming hard once again. She rolled her hips quickly but Loki pushed her off of him unceremoniously, standing off the bed, his cock pointing up, the head purple from want.

He went to the foot and gripped the chains that were still locked on Shannon’s ankles, yanking them forward. Shannon yelped, trying to grip the sheets to keep away from him, but the lust she saw in Loki’s eyes along with that sparkle of mischief, she knew there was no way she would escape him until he was fully satisfied. She tried to reach up to touch him but Loki pulled back, waving his fingers with a grin. “Lay back, pet, I am not done with you,” he crooned. Shannon narrowed her eyes but when he grabbed her ankles and hauled them on either of his shoulders and slammed himself in yet again, she gasped and gripped the sheets, clamping her eyes shut.

“LOKI!” she shrilled. The moan that came out of her mouth sounded inhuman in his ears and Loki chuckled as he pounded into her, rotating his hips to rub her sweet spot, while bringing his palm down on her mound, massaging her clit.

“That’s it, my little sex slave, scream my name. So loud that all of those heroes of yours will know you are mine, body and soul,” he growled. He slapped her pussy and Shannon’s eyes snapped open, her mouth shaped into an o. She tried to accommodate his rhythm, her hips rolling, her hands balled into fists, the sheets gripped into her fingers. Grinning, Loki slapped her again and she moaned even louder, her chest heaving. Pistoning her, his hands gripped on her ankles, Loki narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowed. “SAY IT!” he growled. “Say it loud so no one ever questions to whom you belong!”

“FUUUCK LOKI YES!!” Shannon screamed, her body arching as she soaked him, her orgasm even stronger than the previous. “I’m yours, I’m yours!” she whimpered as Loki pounded through her climax, finding his own release, roaring as he bent down over her, sliding her legs on his hips. He leveled his eyes with hers and gripped her hair.

“You are _mine_ ,” he hissed before kissing her roughly, slowing his pace until he came to a complete stop, panting in her neck. “You are mine, Shannon,” he repeated. “And as such, if I want to tie you up, keep you bound all day and night to claim you, I will. Whether you like it or not.”

Shannon smiled, her eyes fluttering and she kissed his temple. “Don’t have much of a choice there, do I?”

Loki chuckled as he pushed himself up, looking down between her legs as he pulled out. “No, you do not,” he grinned as he unchained her ankles. “Besides, you look so beautiful with the seed of a god on your thighs!”

“I could call Thor!” Shannon smirked.

A low growl rose from Loki’s chest as he gripped her hair again. But seeing the mischief in her eyes, he knew she was taunting him. He laid his head on her chest, falling asleep nestled against her, while Shannon slowly inched the sheet towards her, grabbing the rope he had removed from her wrists.

When he’d wake up, it would be his turn to be the sex slave.


End file.
